


Aftermath

by darkladyvamp



Series: Unexpected Surprises [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: What happens when trust is broken?





	

You were curled up in Jumin’s bed, huddled under the covers and basically ignoring the world at large, when the sound of two people arguing reached your ears.

“–her decision–”

“–not fair—deserve–please–”

You wrinkled your nose, disappointed that the closed door was keeping the conversation distorted and made it hard to eavesdrop. Considering the parts you _could_ hear, you figured Zen was in the penthouse and wanting to talk to you. Like the amazing friend Jumin was, he was trying to keep that from happening.

Hauling yourself out from under the covers, you looked down at your rumpled pajamas. At least they were new, since Jumin had forced you to shower earlier in the day. You got dressed slowly, hoping Zen would give up as you dragged your heels, but as you pulled a brush through your hair, you could still hear the argument.

When you cracked the door open, you could see Jumin’s back as he was standing between the bedroom door and Zen. And Zen, he looked a mess. His normally stylized messy hair was an actual mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. His face when he saw you peeking out from Jumin’s bedroom was absolutely worth losing the fight with Jumin about him sleeping in the guest room and having you in the master bedroom.

Jumin noticed that Zen’s attention had shifted and he turned to look at you. “You don’t have to see him.”

“I know,” you said tiredly, “but he won’t leave until I do.”

Zen looked pained at the words but nodded. “I need to talk to you.”

Jumin turned and stepped over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders, and basically blocking Zen from seeing you. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He leaned a little closer, his voice dropping, “do you want me to stay?”

You shook your head. “Thank you, but no. I need to do this.”

He pressed a light kiss to your forehead, “I’ll be in the next room.” He shot Zen a look before striding into his office that was attached to the living room.

“What’s going on with you and the Trust Fund Jerk?” Zen snapped as soon as Jumin was presumably out of earshot.

You walked over to the couch and sat down with your legs under you. “Not that it’s any of your business, but he’s simply being a good friend.”

Zen snorted and walked over to sit beside you, at least until your look made him sit in the chair across from you. “Good friend, my ass! He’s just waiting to make his move. And it is my business. You are my girlfriend!”

You let out a incredulous laugh. “My existence as your girlfriend is certainly convenient. Not there when you want your cock sucked by some tramp, suddenly there when someone else might be interested in _me_.” 

Zen’s face twisted, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well… _you_ wanted to talk…”

Zen sighed softly and looked down at his hands. “I miss you.”

You blinked and looked at him. “Seriously? You bully your way into my sanctuary and all you have to say is that you miss me?”

He looked up at you and shook his head. “No. Of course not. I had it all planned out. But seeing you makes it all seem so dumb to say. And when did you get so mean?”

“Really, Zen? Mean? Perhaps about the moment I found the love of my life fucking some random girl’s mouth?!”

He winced. “I deserve that. But _please_ , don’t let it change you.”

You sat back and crossed your arms. “I’m perfectly pleasant to anyone who is not you.”

“I just want to say I’m sorry. And to ask you to come back home. I don’t want to lose what we have over a stupid mistake.”

“Was it the first time?” you asked, surprising yourself at your bluntness.

“W-what?” Zen asked, looking flustered.

You looked at him, seeing the tells of his lying. “Was it the first time you cheated?”

“I’ve never slept with anyone but you while we’ve been together.”

You snorted softly and shook your head. “That’s not what I asked you, Hyun, and you know it. Please see yourself out.”

“Wait!” he cried as you started to stand. “”It’s just that I was lonely. You were working so much and I missed you. I could pretend they were you!”

You stood and looked down at him, your arms crossed, trying to keep the pain that he had cheated multiple times off your face. “You’re not _seriously_ blaming your infidelity on me, are you?” 

“No! I just–,” You had to clench your fists to keep from reaching out to comfort him as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Please listen, Zen. There is nothing you could say that would _ever_ lead to me trusting you again. You hurt me more than I’m sure you will ever realize, but I don’t hate you. But we are done.”

He spoke your name in broken voice. “Please…”

You shook your head. “No. It’s done. You finished it when you let her touch you. This is the last time I will talk about this with you.”

He nodded and you turned and walked a back into the bedroom. You managed to get the door closed before the tears started. You slid down the door and wrapped your arms around your knees, sobbing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message, or prompt, me at zens-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
